1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet notification systems and more particularly pertains to a new pet doorbell apparatus for providing a door bell system for pets to use to notify home occupants of their desire to enter or exit the house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet notification systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet notification systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet notification systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,504; U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,713; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400696; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,883.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet doorbell apparatus. The inventive device includes cover cap activator attached to the outside of a home. The cover cap activator includes a base plate and a enclosing cover pivotally mounted to the base plate. The enclosing cover is movable from a first position to a second position when the enclosing cover is depressed by a pet desiring to enter a home. When the enclosing cover is depressed, a transmitter mounted to the base plate is activated by an activator extending from the enclosing cover. The transmitter sends a signal to a receiver so that speaker included in the receiver produces a sound to alert a person within the home to let the pet inside.
In these respects, the pet doorbell apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a door bell system for pets to use to notify home occupants of their desire to enter the house.